


let me, let me, let me

by PieHeda



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, When you want something but it keeps not happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Claudia didn’t think. She just did what HG told her to. She found herself pulled between them, and into HG’s kiss.





	let me, let me, let me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV) for talking me through the parts that weren't working until they finally all did.

 

“Do you drink?” HG asked. She removed the plastic wrapping from the two glasses next to the hotel room coffee pot, and poured the brandy into each.  

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve had the chance,” Claudia said. “I haven’t really hung out with other people my age. No crazy keggers at the Warehouse…”

“Do. You. Drink.”

“Um. No.”

HG held out one of the glasses. “Start now.”

Claudia took it and sat. For this mission, they were only able to book a suite with one king-sized bed, but after this day, she was glad she wouldn’t have to be alone for the night. She set her glass on the table beside her, and peeled off her boots. She was also glad for the chaise lounge she was sitting on, so she wouldn’t have to sleep on a cot.

HG handed the other glass to Myka, and poured herself a generous amount in a coffee cup. She raised the cup abruptly to each of them in an unspoken toast, and swigged the brandy.

Claudia looked to Myka, who simply nodded an acknowledgment of the silent toast and drank, then sat on the bed across from Claudia. Claudia sipped her drink. It burned, but it also tasted good, like apples and spice.

They finished their first drinks in silence - a silence that made Claudia feel even more freaked out than she already was. She watched HG stalk back and forth across the room, her jaw tight, her posture predatory. Claudia decided keeping quiet would be better than learning about the rage that HG was holding in. 

Myka eventually extended her hand to HG, and as simple as that, HG took it, and let herself be pulled to sit on the bed. Myka leaned against her, and HG stroked her hair. Claudia noticed how they were different than she normally saw them. HG wasn’t flirting, Myka wasn’t teasing. Myka took a submissive posture, apparently so that HG could take a protective one.

When HG finally looked at Claudia, she lifted her empty glass and raised her eyebrows. She wanted more alcohol, just to have something, anything, to occupy her brain. HG nodded and reached for her glass.

As HG poured second drinks, she finally spoke.

“Is saving you from perilous vehicles my lot in this job, Myka?” she said, allowing a hint of a smile.

Myka smiled broadly; Claudia noted that she seemed to be feeling the drink a bit more than HG.

“I like it better when you just whisk me into the sky. Could we do that next time? Avoid all the trouble?”

“I’ll be sure to have my grappling gun at the ready in the future, darling,” HG said, a bit more playfully. 

“Grappling gun?” Claudia smiled. “Oh I need to know about this.”

Soon, Claudia was giggling into her cup as HG and Myka exchanged stories about Warehouse adventures. HG found a way to one-up Myka with each new tale, and soon it became a competition; although Claudia suspected that Myka specifically chose stories that HG could top.

She was three drinks in when their game turned into kissing. Claudia couldn’t quite track what changed. Myka seemed to issue some challenge, and HG responded by pulling her into a kiss.

“Ooookay, wow,” said Claudia. “Don’t mind me. I’ll just roll over and pretend to be asleep.”

“No,” said HG. “Come over here. Join us.”

Claudia didn’t think. She just did what HG told her to. She found herself pulled between them, and into HG’s kiss.

She turned and looked at Myka for confirmation that this was ok with her - as if she weren’t sitting right there. Myka smiled.

“We talked about this before,” Myka said. “About inviting you to join us. But only if this is something you want?” 

Claudia’s mind flooded with quips and jokes.

_Or you could not ruin it, and just go with it_ , she thought.

“Yes,” said Claudia.

Myka kissed her neck, down to her collarbone, while HG pulled her denim vest off of her shoulders. HG pressed herself against Claudia’s back as she unbuttoned her flannel shirt and then pulled at it as well.

_Definitely just go with it_ , Claudia decided, wrestling her arms free from the sleeves. She let herself sink into the sensation of their mouths and hands on her body. HG had a hand up her tank top already, roughly pinching and pulling at her nipple through her bra as she sucked and bit the crook of her neck. Myka was the soft to HG’s hard, kissing Claudia gently, petting and stroking her.

HG pushed Claudia to her back and slid down her body, pulling Claudia’s skirt with her. She pressed herself between Claudia’s legs, stroking her vulva through her leggings as she returned her attention to Claudia’s breasts.

Myka lay down next to Claudia.

“You ok? If this is too fast, just say so.”

Claudia laughed drunkenly.

“I mean, this isn’t how I pictured my first time, but I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about this exact…”

“Wait.”

Myka reached out and grabbed HG’s shoulder.

“Did I say something wrong?” Claudia said.

“HG, stop,” Myka said. She looked at Claudia. “You haven’t done this before?”

HG raised herself up to look Claudia in the eye.

Claudia reddened.

“I mean, no. Busy at the Warehouse, no time to date. It’s not a big deal,” she slurred, shaking her head. “Keep going.”

HG’s grin made Claudia think of wolves and fairy tales.

“With pleasure, darling,” she said, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Claudia’s leggings.

“No,” said Myka, firmly.

“But Myka,” HG purred. She climbed up to join them, spooning Myka between herself and Claudia. “Look at her. She wants it so much. Don’t you, dear girl?”

“Oh yes,” Claudia mumbled.

“See?” HG whispered as she nipped Myka behind her ear, and reached across her to cup Claudia’s breast.

“Helena, I said no,” Myka said, her voice lower. “I mean it.” She grabbed HG’s arm and pulled it away.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” HG slurred. “Come off of it, Myka. She wants it, I want it, what’s wrong with you fucking modern women and your goddamn offended sensibilities? I swear, you’d fit in better at a ladies sewing circle back in Victorian times than I…”

“HG, go outside. Now.”

Claudia had never heard Myka use this tone before, not even in the field: a law enforcement tone. A voice of unshakable authority.

HG gave Myka a dangerous look for a moment before standing and walking out the door.

Myka laid down next to Claudia and stroked her hair.

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“Everything is fine, Myka. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m not that drunk, I can prove it…”

Myka put a hand on Claudia’s face. “Claudia, we didn’t plan this out, and maybe that’s my fault. I promise I’m going to make this up to you, but right now isn’t the time. And HG is… in a mood. You haven’t really seen her when she’s like this.”

“But… I really want this.”

Myka kissed her, a much more innocent kiss now, just a peck on the lips.

“I know, Claudia. But right now? I don’t.”

She looked towards the door.

“Let me calm her down, and we’ll be back in a while. Alright?”

Claudia struggled for something to say, something that might convince Myka to stay there with her. She was still wondering what that might be when the door closed.

* * *

 

Myka shut the back door to the black SUV behind her, grateful for the tinted windows.

HG had kept her quiet when Myka grabbed her hand and ordered her to come with her. She’d fumed silently as they walked across the hotel lobby, and ridden the elevator down to the parking garage. Now Myka pushed her into the pilot seat before she had a chance to gather her rage into words. She kissed her hard, working her belt open. HG gripped a fistful of her hair, and Myka relented, allowing her to take control of the kiss. Myka unzipped and pushed HG’s trousers down, and slid her hand in them to release the thick silicone dildo from between her legs.

HG pulled Myka back by her hair, so that she could grin at her.

“You knew I was packing.”

“I had my suspicions. You had that look.”

“What look was that?” HG released her tight grip on Myka’s hair. 

Myka straddled HG’s bare thigh. She didn’t care for wearing skirts, but she had to confess that they simplified moments like this. She hiked the skirt around her waist, and lowered herself until she connected with HG’s skin. She could already feel the dampness in her cotton panties, and could see HG’s face flush with arousal when she felt it.

Even here, alone in the back of the SUV, she whispered her answer to HG.

“That look like you’re hard, and you can’t wait to be inside of me.”

HG responded with a smirk. “You know me so well.”

HG pulled the straps at her waist tight, causing the toy to become erect. Her hand moved rapidly up Myka’s thigh to her panties, pulling them out of the way. Myka stood awkwardly to slide them off. HG shifted forward in the seat and grasped Myka’s waist, and forced her legs between Myka’s as she pulled at her. Myka lost her balance and fell onto her lap. HG clawed at her back and her ass, seeking any place she could get a grip on her flesh, pulling her close, the insistent phallus between them pressing against Myka’s cunt. She briefly thought of Claudia, and how she definitely wouldn’t be ready for what HG had in mind for the evening.

HG slid her hand up Myka’s thigh and between her legs.

“You’re wetter than I expected,” she smiled.

“I’ve been wet all day,” Myka sighed, a hint of weariness in her voice. “Ever since…”

HG’s face clouded.

Myka held her face.

“It’s made me want you so much.”

She stood, and then lowered herself onto the toy. Her eyelids fluttered at the fullness of it, and she slowly ground down onto it, lubing it with her own wetness, moaning softly. It felt good just like this. She wouldn’t mind just being slowly fucked, but she knew that wouldn’t satisfy HG today.

HG watched her, still dark and brooding.

Myka unbuttoned her sky blue blouse, and made a show of riding the toy. She cupped her own breasts, stroking them until her nipples showed through the fabric of her bra.

 HG pulled Myka to her. Myka moaned softly as she felt lips graze her nipple. HG sucked at her through her bra, and Myka exhaled sharply as her nipple hardened in HG’s mouth. The sensation centered between her legs, and Myka quickened her pace on the toy. HG’s hands raced up her back and Myka felt her bra tighten as she tugged at the clasp, and then go slack, slipping free from her breasts.

HG tightened her arms around Myka and shifted forward again, once more tilting the balance, thrusting her hips up in time with Myka’s rhythm.

Myka gripped her shoulders, pulled her close, buried her face in her hair so HG could feel her breath on her ear as she rode her.

HG pulled at Myka’s shirt, and wrestled to loosen Myka’s grip so she could pull the shirt and bra off entirely. She grabbed her breast, sucked her tit into her mouth and grazed her nipple with her teeth. With her other hand she grasped Myka’s ass.

“You seem to want it harder,” HG growled.

Myka gasped, and nodded eagerly.

“Turn around,” HG commanded - similar to Myka’s voice before, full of authority.

HG stood, ducking under the low roof of the vehicle, kicking off her shoes and trousers. As soon as Myka turned, HG pushed her forward. Myka braced herself on the console between the front seats. She felt HG’s fingers between her legs and then the dildo, forcefully fucked into her. Myka cried out, bent further forward, changed the angle, and then the toy slid into place just right. She leaned back into HG’s thrusts, sinking the cock deeper inside of her.

HG ran her fingers over Myka’s lower back, to her ribs, and slid them around to cup her tits. She kneaded and rolled and pinched her nipples, and Myka could feel each sensation building in her, connecting in her clit, which she could feel was swollen in spite of the lack of direct contact. The longer HG teased her, the more an edge of frustration worked into her moans. HG trailed a hand down her abdomen and stroked her outer labia. Myka thrust harder, trying to force contact between the fingers and her clit. HG chuckled but remained frustratingly out of reach. Myka’s moans filled the small space. She could almost definitely be heard across the parking garage, and at this moment she didn’t care.

HG finally rewarded her with the lightest touch of a finger, gliding over Myka’s slick clit. Myka’s breath caught in her throat and she writhed, trying to intensify the contact, just a little, just enough to scratch the itch building in her. Her voice pitched higher, she could feel herself getting close.

HG stopped, and pulled out.

“Over here,” she ordered.

She pulled Myka up by her waist and pushed her into the seat. She shoved her knees in between Myka’s legs and lay on top of her, gliding into her easy now. She kissed Myka, bit her lip, nipped a path along her jaw and sucked on her neck. At this angle the toy slid over her clit with each thrust, and Myka moaned and gasped in lungs full of the hot, stagnant air. Myka grasped and pulled at HG’s hair, and HG wrestled her hands free and pinned them over her head. She held them with one hand, her fingers pinching into Myka’s wrists, and with her other arm she held Myka down, leaning her forearm into her chest. She stared intently at Myka as she thrust hard into her, fucking deeper and deeper into her. Myka tilted her head back, closing her eyes tight as she felt the edge approaching.

“Look at me,” HG growled. Myka opened her eyes and stared at HG, her face framed in her dark hair.

HG gritted her teeth, and sweat rolled down her brow from her hair and mixed with the tears streaming from her eyes. Myka’s hips jerked and thrust wildly as she came, but she kept her eyes on HG’s.

“Helena, please,” she gasped, “it’s too much. Please, I need to stop.”

HG collapsed on her and buried her face in Myka’s hair. Her voice rasped as she drew in shuddering breaths. She did a good job, Myka noted, of covering the sound of her sobs. She could only tell by the way HG breathed.

* * *

 

Claudia tapped at her phone and pulled up her last text to Jinksy. She stared at it for a moment, and started to type.

_Remember that time I met a guy I liked and it turned out he was in witness protection and had to be relocated with another name and I will never know where he is? Outdid that tonight._

She deleted the text.

_So, nearly had my first time AND my first threesome. Which of course means neither of those things happened and now I_ _’m all alone in a hotel room._

Delete.

_Today sucked._

“Fuck it,” she said, and tossed the phone to the other side of the bed. She emptied the rest of the bottle into her glass.

The text tone on her phone sounded. She looked at it.

_Artie told me. Need me to call?_

“Stupid sensitive send button!” she shouted at the phone.

She took a sip of the brandy, and held it in her mouth until it didn’t burn. Her head swam pleasantly from three cups she’d had so far. This was the only thing that felt good right now.

_I_ _’ll be fine. Just can’t wait to get home. Miss you, BFFEWYLION._

_Miss you too, Claud._

She took another drink, then dug through the duffle bag that was her only luggage and found her earbuds. She pulled up the music library on her phone and tapped the “Emo: Bad Days Only” playlist, and reclined on the chaise, and drank.

* * *

 

“Do you think Claudia will sleep with us? Share our bed, I mean,” HG asked after a long silence.

Myka combed her fingers through HG’s hair.

“I don’t know. That’s up to her.”

“We all had a bad day, Myka. It was bad in here as well.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

HG sunk a little deeper into Myka’s embrace. 

“Well, there was a bloody car chase, wasn’t there? With us trying to figure out a way to stop it, and you in that runaway vehicle. Once we pulled into oncoming traffic…”

Myka’s breath quickened. HG placed her hand on Myka’s chest, and felt her heartbeat.

“It’s all part of the job,” Myka said. “It was bad, you’re right. But I’m here now, and I’m fine.”

HG nodded.

“There was a very large truck. I had to swerve and stop quite suddenly.”

For a moment she just lay quietly, studying the shape of Myka’s jaw.

“Claudia didn’t have her seatbelt on, so she could manipulate the device she was altering. Her body bounced off the dashboard like a doll,” she said.

She felt Myka’s body tighten, and could tell she held back her worries and questions to avoid upsetting HG more.

“I checked her, after it was over. She’d thrown her arm up and took the impact there. She’s got quite a bruise on her elbow, but no concussion.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice.” HG could hear the concern in Myka’s voice, tinged with guilt.

“You weren’t looking for it,” HG said. She twisted a lock of Myka’s hair around her finger.

“What happened next?”

“Well. You know our Claudia. Right back to work. I don’t think she thought of herself for a moment.”

HG lifted herself to look Myka in the eyes.

“All she ever thinks of is impressing us. I wanted to reward her. I wanted to help her blow off some steam. We all needed to.”

Myka smiled. “It’s not the right way to do that, with her. Not drunk and aggressive like this. Not her first time.”

“Are you afraid I’d hurt her? Scare her?”

“I’m not attacking you, Helena.”

“Am I such a terrible person? Do I scare you, Myka?” She trembled as she spoke.

“Helena G. Wells, you have never once scared me.”

HG raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s very foolish of you.”

Myka cradled HG’s face in her hand.

“Not even when you wanted to destroy everything. Not even with a gun to my head. I don’t always understand you. But I always _know_ you.”

HG shook her head, but her heart swelled and beat faster.

“I think Claudia needs something simpler. She’s young.”

“She is, but she’s not a child,” HG said. “She’s not going to be happy that you think you know best what she needs.”

Myka shrugged. “She won’t stay mad forever. And what I decided was what I would do, what I would participate in. That’s different than telling her what she needs.”

“Ordering me around was about your decisions as well, was it?”

Myka sighed. “Was I wrong, Helena?”

HG looked out the window.

“I think you’re being a bit sensitive about Claudia. About what she can handle. She’s such a strong, tough girl.”

“In the field, sure. She would have tried to be like that in bed, too. She wants to take whatever we dish out.”

HG smiled. “I was the same when I was her age. And I chased new experiences; imperfect, dangerous things, but I always came out alright.”

“That’s my point,” Myka said. “Is ‘alright’ really the best we should do for Claudia? Is it what she deserves?”

* * *

 

Claudia was asleep on the chaise when they returned to the room, with her earbuds in. HG placed a blanket over her, and smoothed Claudia’s hair. Claudia sighed in her sleep, but didn’t stir.

HG wondered about lifting her up and placing her in the bed between Myka and herself. She could definitely carry her. She turned to look at Myka, watching her, waiting in bed. If Claudia really was angry at Myka, or at both of them, it wouldn’t be the nicest way for her to wake up.

She patted Claudia’s shoulder, and then stepped away. She shed her clothes, taking care to bury the dildo so it wouldn’t startle Claudia in the morning, and then crawled under the sheets and into Myka’s arms.

* * *

 

Claudia watched Myka walk through the B&B living room to the kitchen, lighting her path with her phone. She held her breath as she passed, only exhaling once she saw the light of the fridge and heard Myka clinking through bottles and dishes of leftovers. Distant lightning danced light across the room, and thunder rumbled.

_The rumble of that engine._

_Myka_ _’s hair flew in the breeze in that runaway Porsche Spyder as they pursued her in the black SUV. On the Farnsworth, Artie shouted “there’s no time for this!” as Claudia ratcheted bits together._

_“Shut up,” HG snapped at him._

_Claudia_ _’s head jerked up. There was no charm, no flirtation in HG’s words, no music._

_“Claudia knows what she’s doing, and we must trust her now.”_

_HG glanced at Claudia and nodded. Claudia nodded back._

_“Almost ready.”_

It had been one week since the three of them had returned from their field mission together, and Claudia had done an excellent job of keeping herself busy with projects that kept her away from Myka and HG. 

The fridge shut, and she held her breath again as Myka followed the light of her phone back towards the stairs. Lightning lit up the room with a crash of thunder.

“Whoa!”

The lightning revealed Claudia in the chair, startling Myka enough to make her drop her phone. She did a quick juggling act to avoid dropping a plate loaded with cookies as well.

Claudia switched on the lamp next to her.

“Claudia! What the hell!”

“Hey, Myka.”

Claudia turned up the corners of her mouth without really smiling.

Myka caught her breath, and retrieved her phone from the floor.

“What are you doing here in the dark?”

Claudia’s brain supplied a handful of responses:

_Oh, you know. Just having an existential crisis._

_Just some light meditation while pondering the cruel brevity of life._

_Plotting a graph with everyone I love in the world - like, all less-than-10 of you - on the y axis and the exponential increase in pain when I lose any of you on the X axis. I call it the_ _“first person to die suffers the least” graph._

“Can’t sleep.”

Claudia hadn’t been able to sleep ever since they returned home. She’d made a habit of sitting here, in the B&B living room each night. In this central space, she felt comforted that she could hear anyone upstairs if they moved, and any noises from outside in case of a threat. She could occasionally drift off in this chair, stealing an hour or two of sleep. She would awaken as soon as anyone stirred upstairs, and until now had successfully hidden in this dark corner or returned to her room without getting caught.  

“Neither can HG,” Myka said, indicating the place of cookies and water bottles she carried.

Claudia pictured the two wrapped in Myka’s bedsheets. The image tugged at her heart.

“You should probably get back to her,” Claudia said, swallowing the hard feeling in her throat. 

“I could stay with you, if you can’t sleep,” Myka said.

“Oh, and keep you from HG? No, thank you. Wouldn’t want to risk getting her into another _mood_.”

“Don’t worry about HG. I can handle her.”

Claudia shook her head and looked away from Myka.

“That’s your thing, huh? Handle everyone? Make decisions for us, tell us how it’s going to be?”

“Claudia, that’s not what I was trying to do…”

“Is it not? Because Myka? It’s what you did. I was finally getting treated like one of the grown-ups…”

“…you think that was how the grown-ups act? Because that…”

“And then you left me. You LEFT ME.”

“Claudia. That’s not… I didn’t want to. I was trying to do the right thing.”

 “The right thing? I was just beginning to feel good, after a really terrible day. I felt GOOD, and distracted, and maybe it’s not some amazing emotional processing or whatever, but if that feeling wasn’t right…”

Claudia could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to cry, she just knew she didn’t want to have to talk to Myka about that too.

“You know what, I’m done with this.”

Claudia stood and pushed past Myka, and didn’t look back as Myka called her name. She added losing her nighttime haven to the list of things she resented Myka for as she stomped upstairs.

* * *

 

HG lay on Myka’s bed, warm under the sheets and and reclining on a pile of pillows.

“Good lord, woman, I nearly called your cellular device to see if you were alright. What took so long?”

Myka reached to set the cookies next to HG on the end table, but changed directions when she said “give those to me.”

HG set the plate on her belly, and took one of the cookies.

“Claudia was downstairs,” Myka said.

She loosened the drawstring of her pajama pants and let them drop, then and sat on HG’s lap, straddling her legs.

“She couldn’t sleep. I tried to talk.” She took a cookie.

“Ah. I assume she’s been avoiding you as much as she has me?” HG said, chewing her cookie.

“She still is.”

“Hmm. She didn’t want to hear about how you aren’t wrong?” She reached up and stroked Myka’s furrowed brow with her thumb.

Myka cut a sideways glance at HG.

“I can’t apologize if she won’t let me say anything.”

HG set the plate of cookies aside, and ran her hand up Myka’s thigh. “It might be that talking isn’t what she wants.”

“Ha ha,” Myka said, dryly. “Even if I were going to try to fix this with sex - which I wouldn’t! - I can’t ask her to sleep with me if she won’t even talk to me.”

HG gave her a skeptical look.

“HG.”

“Oh lord, I’m in trouble now,” HG said. “It’s HG, is it? Not Helena? What’s my punishment?”

Myka glared.

HG closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Sorry. Do go on.”

“Young women aren’t like they were when you were her age. They’re not even how I was at her age, so this isn’t a prudish thing!” Myka wagged a finger at HG in warning, as if attempting to cut off any comments before they were made. “You have to get consent. You DO actually have to talk with her first. So don’t give me that look.”

HG cupped Myka’s face in her hands.

“Poor Myka.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

She ignored Myka’s warning, and pressed her lips to her chest, just above the neckline of her V-neck tee shirt. She kissed her way up Myka’s neck to her jawline.

Myka’s posture softened even as she grumbled half-heartedly.

“You’re cheating your way out of this fight, Helena.”

“Because I don’t want to fight,” HG said. “And if you must be tormented by the results of your own very high moral standards - which I love you for,” she added, punctuating it with a kiss on the lips, “then the least I can do is provide you with a distraction.”

“I can’t stop you from going to Claudia, can I?” Myka said.

HG smiled beatifically and shrugged, and lifted Myka’s shirt.

* * *

 

“Claudia, I think we’ve been at this game quite long enough.”

Claudia yelped and nearly dropped the artifact she was shelving. She turned to see HG standing inches away from her.

She stepped to one side, then the other, but HG stepped into her path in both directions.

“Oh, come on,” she muttered, and pushed past her.

HG gripped Claudia by the wrist, and pulled her back, and then grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the shelves.

Claudia’s eyes widened, and flicked from HG’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“I don’t feel like talking,” she said, barely above a whisper.

“We don’t have to,” HG said.

She brushed her lips against Claudia’s. She felt Claudia relax, and released her hands. Claudia grasped HG’s face and kissed her.

HG hadn’t planned to make this physical, but she hadn’t planned what to say either. She relented to Claudia, letting her take what she needed. The younger woman grabbed and pulled at her, eager but awkward and unfocused. She let herself be pulled down to her knees between Claudia’s legs as she sprawled out on the floor. Claudia pulled HG’s lips to hers as she reclined back against the shelves. HG leaned into her kiss, and braced her hands on the floor as she took her place on top of Claudia. 

“All this time Artie has you spend on inventory, and he never sends anyone around with a broom?”

HG rose up on her knees, and brushed the grime off of her hands.

Claudia groaned.

“Is this just never going to happen? Is it always going to be one embarrassing try after another? Because I don’t know how much more humiliation I have in me, HG.”

HG untangled herself from Claudia, and sat across from her on the floor.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, darling. Well, not yet, anyway. Assuming Artie didn’t see us,” HG noted, gesturing towards the cameras mounted on the columns.

“Oh, if he had we’d know by now. He’d be bellowing at me over the Farnsworth.”

“Can you imagine if Pete found us just now? We’d never hear the end of it.”

“Or Jinksy!” Claudia moaned. “Oh, that would kill him. I can’t be responsible for that.”

HG nodded. “Wrong place, wrong time. I can practically hear Myka scolding me now.”

Claudia cringed. “That’s the last thing I want to think of.”

“It’s annoying, isn’t it? Her voice in your head.”

“She’s just… so sure she’s right about everything. Telling you what to do, making decisions for me.”

HG wrinkled her nose. “I know. She cares about us very much.”

Claudia raised an eyebrow. “You call that caring?”

“She’s not impulsive like me. Myka likes to have a plan, likes to be sure of all the right moves. But that’s how Myka loves.”

 “But she can’t plan everything out for everyone. I need to do my own thing, I need her to trust me!”

HG smiled. “I agree. I think you should do what feels right for you. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that I would enjoy it as well, if you can get what you need from me.”

Claudia’s eyes widened. She appeared to consider something she hadn’t thought of before. “You mean just… us? She would let you…?”

 “I wouldn’t be here on the floor with you if she and I didn’t have an understanding. I may be impulsive, but I’m not entirely reckless. And honestly darling, do you really think she _always_ tells me what to do?”

She stood and made a fuss of brushing the dust off of her pants, and then regarded the younger woman.

“If you want to give this another chance, all you have to do is ask. I’d be delighted. Maybe consider giving Myka another chance too.”

HG stepped away, then paused.

“In a proper bedroom, though. Not here on the dirty Warehouse floor.”

“HG? Wait.” 

* * *

 

In Claudia’s room, only her computer chair, monitor,  keyboard, and guitar weren’t covered in stuff. Every other surface housed dirty clothes, tools, a water bottle covered in band stickers, CDs, and half-finished inventions. With HG visiting her room, Claudia saw it how it must look to someone else.

“If I had planned this out, I might have tidied up a bit,” she said, meeting HG’s eyes.

HG smiled and shook her head.

“It’s quite alright.”

She cupped Claudia’s cheek in her hand and raised her eyebrow in an unspoken but perfectly clear question.

Claudia fell into HG’s lips as if pulled to her by gravity.

It immediately overwhelmed her. Claudia felt like she was being kissed by HG; it was a thing happening to her, not a thing she was doing.

Then the rhythm began to make sense, like learning a new song; the way HG’s mouth moved, the way her tongue stroked Claudia’s. Claudia leaned into HG, and reacted, then acted. She put her hands on the small of HG’s back and pressed in tight against her.

HG grasped a handful of Claudia’s hair and gently pulled her head back, and her kisses became more heated. She took half a step forward, and tilted Claudia just slightly off balance. Claudia felt dizzy, and she clung to the older woman.

HG took another step forward, and Claudia had to break the kiss to keep from falling. She took another, and another, and Claudia fell backwards onto her bed.

HG leaned forward, and kissed Claudia again, then began to unzip her coveralls.

“You still want this?” she said.

“Yes, definitely yes,” Claudia said.

She stood to slide her coveralls off. HG knelt, and untied and removed Claudia’s boots.

“And what would you like for me to do?” HG said.

She slid the coveralls off of her feet, and spread Claudia’s knees. She rose between her legs and removed Claudia’s tank top.

“I, uh, I’m not really sure… I…”

“How do you like to be touched?” HG asked.

She kissed Claudia’s neck from behind her ear down to her collarbone.

“I. Um. I’ve never done this, so… I don’t know?”

“But you touch yourself, yes?”

HG cupped Claudia’s breast in her hand, and thumbed her nipple until it rose to her touch.

“When you touch yourself, what is it that you like?”

Claudia’s face flushed.

“I, um. I guess… Ugh. Why is this so difficult?”

HG smiled.

“Sorry darling. I was trying things out, ehm, the modern way, I suppose. Let me try a different approach; often, when two women make love, they either stimulate the clitoris or use penetration.”

“This is a lot more academic sounding than I expected.”

“Well, you are new to this, as you pointed out. Do you prefer one of those?”

“Ah. Both? Both. Both is good.”

HG grinned.

“Alright. And sorry,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m given to understand that consent is rather important for women your age.”

“It is. But also, awkwardness. Thanks,” Claudia added, and smiled.

She cradled HG’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. HG wrapped her arms around Claudia and removed her bra, and then rolled her nipple between her fingers.

“Ohhhh that feels amazing,” Claudia muttered into HG’s mouth.

“You like that? Here.”

She pushed Claudia back on the bed, and sucked her other nipple into her mouth, and continued teasing the first between her fingers.

Claudia gasped and moaned, and HG shifted so that she was fully on top of Claudia. She moved back and forth between her breasts. Claudia arched her back towards HG, and ground into her hips. HG slid her hand down Claudia’s belly, and toyed with the elastic waist of her panties.

“Wait wait wait,” Claudia said.

HG paused.

“Yes?”

Claudia pushed HG back and lifted herself up on her elbows.

“You’re still totally dressed.”

HG nodded. “You want to feel me, not my clothes. Do you want to help me with that?”

Claudia sat up and unbuckled HG’s belt, then pulled at the waist, trying to work open the top button.

“Let me.” 

HG took a step back, and removed her shoes and pants, then sat on her knees between Claudia’s legs on the bed and let her unbutton her shirt.

Claudia pushed HG’s shirt back to reveal a black satin bra, and felt the urge to bury her face between her tits.

HG saved her the dilemma of deciding whether that was too much by pressing Claudia’s face into her breasts. Claudia kissed the skin that spilled over the top of the bra, savoring the softness of her.

“Alright then,” HG said into her hair. “It is still your turn, so. Getting back to where we were.”

HG pushed Claudia to her back again, and moved slowly down her body; Claudia lay back and marveled at how parts of herself that she’d never considered sexy, like her ribs or her belly, felt incredibly sensual under HG’s mouth.

HG continued her path down to Claudia’s lower abdomen, dwelling on the skin just above the waist of Claudia’s panties. Claudia’s entire body felt electrified. She became aware that she was panting. HG’s hands explored, tracing fingertips up her ribs to her breasts, and then down to her waist, her hips, and her thighs.

Claudia grasped her own breasts, and bent her knees and lifted her hips towards HG, trying to grind her cunt into her face. She felt HG’s breath on her abdomen - was she _laughing_?

“Please,” Claudia gasped. “HG, please, I just…”

“Yes, love?” HG’s warm breath radiated into Claudia’s cotton panties.

I want it. I mean… this… I want you to touch me, please…”

HG hooked her fingers into the waist of Claudia’s panties, and slid down her body, then discarded them on the floor. On her way back up, she paused to kiss Claudia’s mound, and then came to rest on top of her with her fingers deep between her labia.

Claudia cried out as HG’s fingers slid over her from opening to clit. HG repeated the motion, and then made circles on her clit with the pads of her fingers. She kissed Claudia’s neck and breasts, until Claudia grabbed her head and held her in place as she sucked her nipple.

“This, just this, this is _great_ ,” Claudia said.

HG sucked and swirled her nipple with her tongue in response, and it made Claudia twitch and buck.

HG dipped a finger lower and Claudia felt her trace her opening, and her hips bucked again. HG slid into her and then out again, and again Claudia’s hips rose. HG did it again, and again, and Claudia’s hips moved to meet her.

“I need more,” Claudia said.

“Faster? Or more fingers?”

“Ah, one more finger would be good. But faster. Definitely faster and harder.”

HG shifted so that she was straddling one of Claudia’s legs, and fucked her fingers into the younger woman. Claudia rose to meet each thrust, and soon HG was also riding her thigh. She could feel how wet HG was through her panties, and it just added to the feeling building inside her, although the release she wanted remained frustratingly out of reach.

Claudia slid her hand down to her own clit.

“Darling, allow me,” HG murmured, and slid down her body.

HG continued to fuck Claudia, but now she licked into Claudia’s labia. She stroked and sucked her clit, not unlike the way she’d sucked her nipple.

It felt like it was almost too much. Claudia bucked and writhed and she couldn’t quite work out what to do with her hands - she tugged at her nipples, ran her fingers down her ribs, buried them in HG’s hair. Her hips were entirely off the mattress now, rising higher and higher as the sensation in her swelled, and then finally burst.

She bucked hard, and wondered for a moment if she’d hurt HG; but HG’s tongue didn’t stop, and Claudia arched again, over and over. She loved the way that each crest pushed her into HG’s mouth.

“I can keep going,” she said frantically, as she felt HG slow her pace.

HG hummed, a low, happy rumble.

“That’s good to hear,” HG said, in the same warm purr, “because I definitely have more to offer. Not everyone likes this, but this is very nice for some women.”

She curled her fingers inside of Claudia. Claudia had to catch her breath. It felt more full, but also more intense. Her chest and face tingled.

“Oh yeah. Definitely one of those women.”

HG slowly curled her fingers into Claudia, again and again, while licking her with broad strokes.

Claudia lived mostly in her mind, and this was the most intensely in her body she could remember being. Her face flushed and her eyes watered. She felt like she might cry. She wasn’t sure why, and she also knew that she couldn’t control it. Her voice pitched higher and cracked, and she came again, harder this time.

HG rode out Claudia’s climax to the end, then climbed up the bed to settle next to her. She took Claudia into her arms. She was warm, and her face was red and damp as she kissed Claudia.

Claudia traced her fingers along the straps of HG’s bra to the back, and worked open the clasp. She slid the strap free from HG’s arm, and pressed her lips to the flesh she revealed as she removed one cup.

“Lift up, let me take this off of you,” Claudia murmured into HG’s skin.

HG did, but said “we can be finished now, Claudia. You don’t need to feel that you must reciprocate.”

“Don’t need to?”

Claudia looked from HG’s face to her breasts, and back again.

“This isn’t a _need to_ thing, HG. This is a hundred percent _want to_.”

HG chuckled deep in her throat.

“Alright darling. My mistake.”

“I mean, have you _seen_ your tits?” Claudia muttered, and softly sucked HG’s nipple into her mouth.

HG rolled to her back when Claudia urged her over, relenting to the younger woman. She kissed and guided and encouraged her as she ran her hands over her body, stopping her only as she crawled her fingers down below her waist.

“That’s not what I want,” HG said, and Claudia could tell she took care to keep her tone free from admonishment.

She froze and watched HG. She realized her mistaken assumption; HG was sensual, and unpredictable at times. She took this to mean up for anything, always. She corrected the idea in her mind.

“Tell me,” Claudia said, lifting off of HG to perch on top of her, straddling her legs.

“I want you to go down on me,” HG said, and her dark eyes grew heavy.

Claudia suspected that HG’s lusty reaction was not just about what she was requesting, but about the very act of telling Claudia what to do.

“Alright,” Claudia said, and maneuvered to spread HG’s thighs with her knees.

HG took Claudia’s chin in her hand.

“Don’t use your fingers at all, do you understand? I only want your mouth.”

Claudia smirked. These were definitely orders. The words twisted something in her chest, in some part of her that wanted HG’s approval, more than anyone else’s in the Warehouse. Because she was the oldest? Because she had high standards? Because of the accent?

Not important right now.

She nodded her understanding, and kissed her way down HG’s belly to the dark hair between her legs.

She considered placing her palms on HG, to spread her open and ease her entry, and then remembered the orders she’d just been given. She dipped lower and nudged into her labia, awkwardly at first. She quickly learned she could bury her face deep into HG, and then lick into her lips and spread her by moving her face in a certain way.

HG’s fingertips combed through Claudia’s hair. HG’s approval radiated through Claudia, and she increased her efforts, frantically licking until she found the hard knot of her clit. She heard HG take a breath, and focused in on this spot.

HG was quiet, less expressive than Claudia had been. She rocked under Claudia, and breathed a little heavier, but she was all micro-movements.

“Is this good?” Claudia asked.

“Don’t stop,” HG said, her voice hard.

“Sorry…” Claudia said, and HG placed her hand on Claudia’s head and pressed her gently into her cunt.

“Don’t apologize. You’re doing a wonderful job dear, but the only wrong thing is to stop.”

Claudia returned to the swollen knot, exploring it with the tip of her tongue, circling, finding her way under the hood, and listening as hard as she could for the changes in HG’s breath.

“Oh yes,” HG breathed, barely a whisper.

Claudia stroked under the clitoral hood again, then circled and sucked at it with her lips, and prodded under once more.

“Yes,” HG muttered.

A new surge of wetness met Claudia’s tongue, a change in the way HG tasted. She sucked and swirled, she tongued her opening, always coming back to tip just under the hood, as it seemed to undo HG a little more every time.

HG’s breath rasped, and she suddenly grasped Claudia’s hair, and then rose towards her, coming in heavy, low sighs.

Claudia didn’t stop until HG released her hair and said “alright, enough.”

She crawled up eagerly into HG’s arms.

“Just a moment,” HG said, and got out of the bed to pull back the covers.

She followed Claudia under the sheets.

“You’ll get so cold so fast, after,” she said, and kissed the younger woman, lazily. Then she settled on her side and ran her palm over her arm to her hip, back up to caress Claudia’s face, following her hand with her eyes as she felt the outline of the younger woman’s body.

Claudia took HG’s hand in hers, and locked eyes with her as she kissed her palm. HG smiled approvingly, and pulled Claudia to her. She kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“Not that I have anything to compare to, but that was definitely unique,” Claudia said.

“Hm? How do you mean?”

“You’ve kind of gone from indulgent mentor to strict disciplinarian to… mom. This is kind of a mom thing.”

“Don’t be a brat,” HG said, and smacked Claudia’s ass lightly.

“Total mom move,” Claudia said.

“Oh now, really,” HG huffed and turned away, but Claudia could hear the playfulness in her voice.

Claudia rolled on top of her to pin her.

“You’re not going to leave me so fast are you?” She grinned down at HG.

HG gave her a disapproving look for a beat, and then laughed.

“Of course I’m not leaving,” HG said. “You’re too charming to be annoyed at.”

Claudia released HG and fell to her side. She averted her eyes, suddenly shy.

“Thanks. After the thing before, it’s good, knowing you’ll stay with me for a while.”

HG pushed a stray lock from Claudia’s face. “I’ll stay the night, if you want. I wanted, that night… I wanted to stay with you. I’m sorry things went the way they did.”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “We know who we have to thank for that.”

HG stroked her fingers through Claudia’s hair.

“Yes. That would be my fault.”

“That’s not how I remember things.”

“Claudia, I think Myka was right. I didn’t think so at the time, but now… I don’t think that would have been the right thing, for us.”

Claudia laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t believe this. I mean, what did we just do? It was a little intense, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“This isn’t how I was that night,” HG said.

“How different could it be? I mean, you’re the same person. You’re still HG. I’m not scared of you.”

“Oh? Perhaps you’ve forgotten the part where I also attempted to end the world?”

Claudia stopped short. She hadn’t intended to go here.

“Alright. So, I’m not the expert on you. I just… that mission was so fucked up. When we were drinking together after, I felt like you were including me. I was one of the agents, not being treated like a kid. And then you kissed me, you both did, and it felt better. All the bad things, watching that car take off with Myka, it was all ok, because she was there. She was alright, I could feel her.”

HG’s face looked stricken.

“Yes,” she said quietly. “That’s how it is for me too, when things get bad.”

She cupped Claudia’s face in her hand.

“But it seems to me that if she’s the one you were afraid of losing, you should stop being mad at her.”

Claudia opened her mouth to protest, and was stopped by her own tears.

HG pulled Claudia to her, and Claudia buried her face in her neck. She clung to HG, and HG held her until she finished.

“What do I say to her?” Claudia said, wiping her eyes.

“Don’t worry. She’s concerned about you. She’ll be glad you’re not mad anymore. I can invite her to join us.”

“That… that would be nice,” Claudia said.

HG leaned over the bed and retrieved her phone from her pants, and tapped out a lengthy text message.  Moments later, there was a light knock at the door.

“Come in, Myka,” HG said.

“And lock the door behind you,” added Claudia, as Myka entered the room.

Her lack of surprise made it clear that HG explained what they’d been up to in her text. She just smiled tightly at both of them, her arms crossed over her chest.

 “Hey, Claud,” she said.

“Myka, I’m really sorry…”

“No Claudia. It’s ok, I should apologize…”

“No, I’ve kind of been a dick about this whole thing…”

“I shouldn’t have just left you alone, and I get what that must have felt like for you…”

“Oh for god’s sake, woman, just get into the bed!” HG said.

Claudia and Myka laughed.

“Can I…?” Myka asked Claudia.

Claudia nodded.

“But take off your pants first, at least,” HG added.

“Helena,” Myka chided, but she dropped her trousers to the floor, and removed her button up shirt so that she was dressed in just her underwear and a tank top.

HG held the covers open for her, and Myka crawled into bed next to her. HG then climbed on top of Claudia and shared a brief but definite passionate stare with her. She rolled off of her on the other side, placing Claudia between herself and Myka.

Claudia turned to face Myka. Myka chewed her lip, like she was gearing up to begin apologizing again. Claudia opened her arms to her, and Myka slid into her embrace.

“It’s good to just feel you here,” Claudia said.

“You too, Claud,” Myka said.

HG kissed Claudia behind her ear, and then leaned across her and kissed Myka’s cheek before settling in behind Claudia, spooned against her with her hand on her hip.

Myka rested her head on Claudia’s arm, and Claudia petted her hair until she finally gave in to sleep.

 


End file.
